


Something to be Thankful for

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Stiles comes home from college earlier than planned to discover his dad has unorthodox cooking attire. Copying him seems like a good way to make things less awkward, but it results in a different kind of tension.





	Something to be Thankful for

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Kitchen Sex.
> 
> Happy belated Thanksgiving!

Stiles pulled up to the curb in front of his house and sighed with relief. It was a long drive home from LA, but thanks to his professor unexpectedly deciding to cancel class, he had managed to get an early start and arrive before midnight. He grabbed his bag from the back and dragged it to the door. When he let himself in, he was confronted with the smell of baking pumpkin pie and George Michael singing “Last Christmas.” One would never guess it based on how much fast food he ate during the year, but his dad went all out for Thanksgiving. Stiles dropped his bag by the door and followed the sound of his dad singing along poorly to the music.

He had intended to surprise his dad with his early arrival, but he stopped short as he came around the corner and saw his dad’s naked ass covered only by the trailing ends from his apron’s knot. His brain refused to function with the exception of a stray thought about how he must be working out to keep his ass in such good shape.

The spell was broken when his dad turned toward the refrigerator and jumped when he noticed him. “Stiles! I didn’t expect you home so soon.” He glanced down and seemed to only then to remember what he was wearing. “It was hot in here, and I didn't want to get flour on my clothes.”

Stiles nodded slowly as he took this in before springing into action as an idea popped into his head. “That's a great idea.” He started taking off his clothes. “Let me help you with the cooking.” His dad gave him a confused look, and Stiles began to doubt himself. However, until he knew it was definitely a bad idea, he was going to press on. It had to be less awkward if they were both naked, right? After he stepped out of his underwear, he met his dad's look for a moment before asking, “Can I get an apron?”

His dad blinked and looked Stiles up and down before moving. “Oh! Right.” He opened a drawer and grabbed an apron to toss to Stiles. As Stiles caught it and put it on, his dad went into the pantry and grabbed a bag of apples. “You can help by peeling and chopping these up for pies.”

Stiles got to work with the apples, but he kept stealing glances at his dad. He tried to figure out why as he was peeling the apples when a worrisome question came to him: Did he find his dad hot? He was going to dismiss the idea when he remembered that older guy he had hooked up with at a club last month. It hadn’t occurred to him at the time, but in hindsight he looked eerily similar to his dad. So much so that he could have easily played him if Stiles ever had his life made into a movie (and the guy could since he had been in that Mortal Kombat movie).

This entire time his dad was trying to catch up with him about how school was going. Stiles’s answers were slow in coming, and he had to ask him to repeat the question more than once. Fortunately, his dad sounded similarly distracted, so he probably just thought that Stiles was also focused on his work.

Once he had finished peeling the apples, Stiles turned to get another utensil for chopping them. At the same time, his dad turned to retrieve something from the pantry, and they ran into each other. Stiles panicked as he felt his boner ram into his dad’s hips. He looked toward the ceiling as he tried to come up with some excuse that would explain it but failed. He was about to apologize and flee when he realized that he felt something pressing into him.

He lowered his glance and saw that his dad had the same scared look that he must have. Their eyes locked on each other and slowly they calmed down as they realized the other wasn’t going to freak out. Now Stiles’s mind was racing to comprehend the implications of this. He was too turned on to care anymore about his attraction to his dad, but part of him still worried about how doing something would affect their relationship.

He ended up not making a conscious decision. While they stared at each other, their heads slowly moved closer. As their noses started to brush against each other, something inside them let loose and they moved in for a kiss. While their lips connected, Stiles stepped forward so that their dicks rubbed against each other through their aprons. His dad pushed back, and Stiles had to step back until he was pressed against the fridge.

His dad’s hand slid down the side of Stiles’s body before moving inward and under his apron. It was thwarted from reaching its goal by how tightly Stiles had tied it, so it pulled back in frustration and yanked on the knot, releasing it. He tried again, and this time his warm hand wrapped around Stiles’s cock and began to move up and down along it. Stiles copied his dad, but his dad ended up fucking his hand more than he was jacking him off.

Stiles decided that he needed to taste him, so he started to roll to the side. His dad was too surprised to resist, so Stiles soon had him up unto the nearby counter. Stiles finally broke off the kiss, so that he could pull off his dad’s apron and drop to his knees.

He took a moment to take in the sight of the cock for the first time, and he noted how similar it was to his own. He couldn’t leave his dad waiting, so he wrapped his mouth around him and started sucking. His dad responded by leaning back and grabbing ahold of the side of the fridge and the cabinets as if he was afraid that he would melt from the sensation. Stiles proudly wondered if he was giving his dad the best blowjob of his life, and he had to take his hand off of his own dick in order to keep from coming then and there.

When his dad had regained enough control of himself to bring a hand down to run through his hair, Stiles decided he needed to escalate. He pulled off of his dad’s dick long enough to wet his free finger before slipping it under his dad’s balls and through the gap between his legs and the counter to start playing with his ass. His dad’s hand froze for a second at the surprise of Stiles’s circular motion, but soon resumed his approving rubbing of Stiles’s head. Not long after that, he relaxed and let Stiles inside. When Stiles hit his target, his dad cried out in pleasure and shock, and the series of moans that followed told Stiles he couldn’t last much longer.

When the signs of his orgasm came, Stiles jerked his own cock more aggressively while moving his mouth lower on his dad’s dick so that he could swallow every drop. Despite his preparations, he still struggled to contain the torrent flooding his mouth as he wondered how long it had been since his dad had last come. Somehow he managed to hide all of the evidence of his dad’s cum. On the other hand, he had made a huge mess with his own.

As he went to get some paper towels to clean that up, he saw that his dad seemed dazed and began to worry. However, their thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke.

“My pie!” His dad rushed to open the oven, and enough smoke came out to cause the alarm to go off. Stiles opened a window and tried to clear the air by waving a towel. When he could finally see again, Stiles could see that the pie was unsalvageable.

Stiles picked up his pile of clothes and walked up to his dad. “Don’t worry. I’ll run to the store and get what we need to make a new one.”

“Thanks, Stiles.”

Stiles sensed that his dad was taking the pie as some sort of sign, so he pulled him in for a reassuring kiss. “Once we have everything for tomorrow safely prepared, I’ll give you something that you really can be thankful for.”


End file.
